Titanium Nemesis X:D
Titanium Nemesis X:D is a Ultimate-Type Beyblade.The 4D Fusion Wheel is made from Titanium. It is owned by The Legend Bladers(Zeus). It is one of the Galactic Beys and Represents the Dwarf Planet Pluto. Level: Galaxy History After Nemesis was defeated by Gingka Hagane, he was ressurected by The Black Sun. Then Zeus was able to take down Diablo Nemesis X:D and Nemesis was defeated once again. Zeus destroyed Diablo Nemisis X:D and remade it into Titanium Nemesis X:D. Face Bolt:Nemesis *Weight: 500 Grams The Face Bolt depicts "Nemesis". In Greek mythology, Nemesis was the spirit of rebuke against the Gods and was the Goddess of Revenge and Balance. The Face Bolt is quite interesting, in that it uses elements from many Metal Fury Beyblades to form the Face image of Nemesis. It uses the chin of Variares, the right and left eyes of Phantom Orion, the crown of Mercury Anubius (located above the right eye), an eye of Beat Lynx, the arrow on the left eye of Flame Sagittario, a wing of Big Bang Pegasis, a wing of Death Quetzalcoatl, the paw and claws of Fang Leone, the head of L-Drago Destroy, the head of Aquila fromJade Jupiter and Earth Eagle 145WD the head of Blitz Striker, the scythe of Scythe Kronos, the swan fromKreis Cygnus, the mouth of Duo Uranus, and the helmet of Fusion Hades. Also if one were to look closely, the Face Bolt forms a perfect skull shape, with the eye sockets included. The Face Mark is on a purple translucent Face Bolt.The Face Bolt is made out of Steel. 4D Energy Ring: Nemesis *'Weight:' 500 grams The Nemesis Energy Ring, like it's Face Bolt and Fusion Wheel, Titanium, uses different characteristics of''Metal Fury Beyblades'' incorporated into it's design. It uses parts of the Uranus, Cygnus, and Jupiter 4D Energy Rings as a whole. It uses the whirlpool-like shape of Uranus, the swan wings of Cygnus opposite of each other, and the spiky thorn-like details of Jupiter. Nemesis also showcases a dragon onto it, swallowing its own tail (just like Oroborus). As a whole, Nemesis is also reminiscent of Aquario; due to their circular shape, and Nemesis' dragon's head and tail resembling Aquario's waves. Nemesis weighs 3.2 grams, which put is on pair with the one of the heaviest Energy Rings for Defense; Bull, Aquario, and Kerbecs (Aquario weighs the same as well) but it is still outclassed by Bull which weighs 3.3 grams. Nemesis is a translucent black in color.The 4D Energy Ring is made out of Purple Obsidan. 4D Fusion Wheel: Titanium *'Total Weight:' 3 kilograms Metal Frame Titanium's Metal Frame is a circular Frame that primarily consists of three heads. These include, the head of Beat Lynx with green/yellow eyes, a design that resembles the smirk of Phantom Orion with blue/purple eyes, and the head of Fang Leone. It does feature some jagged paw-like protrusions around it as well. This might pay somewhat of a homage to the Biblical description of a "Cherub", with the face of a man, a bird and a lion. Yet the stickers of the eyes are extremely flimsy so it falls of easily. Also because of the different parts air force is a little floppy and weight balance distribution is off but it is hard to see it. Core Titanium's Core is also a circular Core that also borrows designs from many Metal Fury/4D Beys. They are as follows, a part of Scythe Kronos T125EDS, a part of Blitz Striker 100RSF, a wing design of Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF, a part of Fusion Hades AD145SWD, a part of Flash Sagittario, a part of Variares D:D, a dragon's head/neck of L-Drago Destroy F:S, and a wing design of Big Bang Pegasus F:D. Other than this, the Core does indeed appear bulky and thick. Titanium's main gimmick is the ability to pair up two of the aforementioned Beyblade designs together in order to form one of the main contact points. Other than this, Titanium has taken a massive makeover compared to it's Prototype, Proto Nemesis. Just like the rest of the 4D Fusion Wheels, Titanium features a Mode Change. With a total of two Modes, them being "Attack Mode" and "Ultimate Balance Mode". In Attack Mode, Titanium appears just like it's official picture but in Ultimate Balance Mode, Titanium appears to be turned upside-down with the Nemesis 4D Energy Ring being pushed up. Titanium's Metal Frame is also free-spinning in Ultimate Balance Mode. Performance wise, when Titanium is in Attack Mode, it features high recoil due to it's many Metal Fury Beyblade details in it's design. While in Ultimate Balance Mode, it's recoil is very low and can hold it's ground against Beys such as Hades Kerbecs BD15DS. Because of S²D and S, as well as Titanium's Metal Frame being free spinning, Diablo's Stamina is quite good but that only occurs when it's in Ultimate Balance Mode, since S²D cannot be used when Titanium is on Attack Mode and since the Metal Frame is only free-spinning in that Mode.[2] But still, many people prefer using Attack Mode because Titanium's attack power is a main way to win a battle, especially against some Stamina type Beyblades such as Phantom Orion B:D. Another reason is if you use Titanium in Ultimate Balance Mode, not just reducing its Attack ability, but also causes Stamina loss when it is knocked by other Beyblades, because of its free spinning Metal Frame. In attack mode, Titanium may have use in smash attack combinations.The 4D Fusion Wheel is made out of Titanium. 4D Performance Tip: X:D (X Drive) *'Weight:' 1 kilograms X:D (X Drive) features three Performance Tips, much like D:D, which are XF (Extreme Flat), a new Tip by the name of S²D (Stern Semi Defense) and S (Sharp), the Tips are quite tiny however. X:D appears to be a hybrid of D:D and F:D/F:S. As the Tips follow patterns but do not always use the same; it can occur from XF, S²D, to S or S to S²D to XF, but this automatic change only takes place when Titanium is in Ultimate Balance Mode, since Attack Mode only allows for manual changes, similar to D:D. S²D only appears in Ultimate Balance Mode however. The XF on X:D is more like a XHF (Extreme Hole Flat). But you should know that most of X:Ds mode switches are unsuccessful. As soon as it gets hit, it switches to the next Tip in X:D. For S, the bottom of X:D creates a small protrusion shaped like Sharp's Tip, but not of the same height. For S²D, the protrusion becomes smaller and appears circular, much like B or WB; even though S²D is meant to be SD's upgrade. Finally, for XF, the protrusion retracts inside X:D's bottom and now appears flat, used for XF's fast and aggressive movement. Also having the height of a 145, X:D regains balance fast, after each attack in sharp mode. For Attack Mode, whose tip changes manually, people usually use the Sharp tip. The reason is because it can provide more stamina than that of XF, and also hit another beys easier because of its slower movement, instead of just moving around the stadium and stop spinning just after a short period of time. You may say sliding shoot can solve this problem, but it cannot as XF is too wide and the bey will just move around on the outer part of the stadium right after the sliding shoot, and also because of the heaviness of Titanium. We do not need to worry about the weaker Attack power of S since a number of videos and testings showed that Titanium Nemesis X:D gives Stadium Outs to other beys with the Sharp Mode only. Although the S tip may easily loss balance and causes floor-scrapes, X:D has a funnel-like design and this design can help the bey remain spinning when it losses balance. X:D has a purple tip at the bottom that reveals the three aforementioned Performance Tips. It is a translucent blue/purple in colour.The X:D tip is made out of Titanium. Special Moves Titanium L-Drago:Titanium will summon L-Drago beast to destroy the oppenent's bey by using his dark fire or strangles the opponent's bey spirit. Titanium Pegasis:Titanium summons Pegasis beast to break the opponent's Bey spirit in the chest.Pegasis can use meteor on his enemies. Titanium Orion:Titanium will summon Orion beast can swallow and orion will explode with the opponent's Bey spirit. Titanium Leone:When its summon by Titanium ,Leone will use his powerful claw to scratch the opponent,his bey,and his Bey Spirit. Titanium Sagittario:When summoned by Titanium ,Sagittario's bow and arrow will shoot one of his arrows at the opponent. Titanium Anubius:Titanium will summon Anubius,Anubius use his cane to swipe his opponents away. Category:Registered Category:Ultimate Type Category:Zeus Category:Galactic Beys Category:Pluto Category:Crystal Legends